


Never One of Them

by PhoenixDragon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Speculation, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, References to 'The Five Doctors', Secret High Council Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Be sure when we gather that we discuss business pertinent to our Council and our world. Not meddling in the affairs of the Doctor,” Flavia said without a hint of irony in her voice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never One of Them

“After what happened with Lord President Borusa,” Councilman Gilmede protested. “Surely you can see the wisest thing would be to recall him, keep him from doing any further harm.”

“What happened with President Borusa was Borusa’s doing.” The response was crisp, molten steel creeping in to color Chancellor Flavia’s words – brooking no room for argument. “The Lord President saw fit to break the Laws we, as a Council, uphold. And yet you choose to lay blame on the one Time Lord that has not earned your censure, one that not only respected Borusa, but called him a friend.”

“If that’s how he treats his friends,” Gilmede retorted. “One wonders how he treats his enemies.”

“With as much care as he treats those who claim to be his friend.” Flavia said mildly. “You forget, Borusa intended to kill him, lay him at Gallifrey’s feet as an example as he took the universe by force. I’d like to think Borusa’s punishment is very light compared to what could have happened to him. Time does not take kindly to its Champion being abused in such a way.”

“Time’s Champion,” the Councilman snorted. “Such lofty and whimsical words Flavia, one would think your current regeneration just as much a daydreamer and a fiddler as _he_ is.”

“Then one would be incorrect,” Flavia responded coolly. “As I have said, I suggest that the next meeting be devoted to finding a new Lord President. Not finding ways to charge and incarcerate the current one.”

“I almost think you don’t want him here,” Councilman Gilmede said with mild surprise. “After all that talk of him shirking his duties –”

“He doesn’t belong here,” the Chancellor said abruptly, though the iciness in her voice thawed ever so slightly. “He hasn’t in quite a long time. I do believe he would chaff under the Presidency as much as he would housed within a holding cell. No…his duties lie elsewhere. And ours are to carry on in his absence, make a Council that he could be proud of.”

She paused as if to consider further argument before shaking her head, indicating he was dismissed with a wave of her fingers.

“Be sure when we gather that we discuss business pertinent to our Council and our world. Not meddling in the affairs of the Doctor,” Flavia said without a hint of irony in her voice. She waited until Gilmede was gone before returning to her paperwork, though she couldn’t say the interruption (as tedious as it was), was wholly unwelcome.

Maybe there was some truth to his words about her current regeneration – as she kept finding her thoughts straying from the papers spread across her desk; wondering where the subject of their conversation was. She could always check, but sometimes it was just as satisfying to wonder.

“Happy travels, Doctor,” The Chancellor murmured. “I hope you find what you are looking for.”

And with that, Flavia returned to her work, secure in her world, her Council and her place within it.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** Spoilery(?) References to The Five Doctors, Secret High Council Meetings, Introspection, Missing Scene, Character Speculation  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[**who_contest**](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/)'s **Prompt:[Fit](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/169700.html)** and is comprised of the usual overly thinky ramblings, too much speculation and a lack of understanding of the Gallifrey hierarchy. Wandery-blithery within (youse has been warned), as per usual - with a tad of 'bzuh?!' thrown in for good measure. No, I have no idea where this came from and I'm rather afraid to ask; I can only hope it is mildly enjoyable. As always, mostly unbeta'd and written in one go, so please forgive any mistakes and/or blatant vagueness. I apologize for any repetition, misspellings, sentence fails, grammatical oh-noes and general horridness. Unbeta'd fic is overly-thinky/blithery and unbeta'd.  
>  **Disclaimer(s): _I do not own the scrumptious Doctor or his lovely companions. That honor goes to the BBC and (for now) the fantastic S. Moffat. The only thing that belongs to me is this fiction - and I am making no profit. Only playing about!_**


End file.
